


Stop Choking Him aka...Your Soulmate (Whatever)

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale is a Softie, Embarrassed Derek Hale, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short & Sweet, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stiles has a funny laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A world where a few strands of hair changes its colour when you have skin to skin contact with your soulmate.Derek would consider himself the luckiest person in the world after he found his soulmate, only if he hadn't broken his ribs in the first place.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507916
Comments: 30
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Next instalment in this series. I hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The evening was boring...boring boring boring for twenty five year old Derek Hale. He stirred his coffee with the spoon so much that it now looked like a mini tornado. Around him were many...many many couples who had found their soulmate and were happily swimming in each other's love company. Except for him ofcourse who had yet to meet his better half

Derek lived in a world where to find and recognize your soulmate, one should have a skin contact and few strands of your hair will change its colour. When you both have same matching strands, it means you have met your soulmate

Derek sighed looking at various colourful strands of hair around him. They were purple, green, brown and some even shared red colour hair. He wondered what colour will he get once he met his mate

Suddenly Derek heard someone choking behind him. He was making an unexplainable sound and to make matters worse he could also hear him tapping violently at the table, like he was desperately asking for help

Everyone around the cafe had quieted down and it was quickly filling with gasps and whispers of worry

"Oh my God! He's choking!" 

Derek heard someone cry out and then another commented "Somebody help him!" 

Without a hint of hesitation, Derek jumped from his table and turned around to dash towards the choking boy. He grabbed the boy's thin arm and pulled him to his feet

Stiles clicked on the next video and pushed his earphones. He was waiting for his friend who had gone for a washroom break and decided to watch a funny video. Once the video started, a small giggle past through his lips but then he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. The video was too funny and Stiles laughed like he had never before. He even continuously tapped his hand on the table, laughing and almost choking on his own saliva

A sharp gasp escaped from Stiles's mouth when he was abruptly pulled by a strong hand. Before he could react, Derek turned the boy around so his back was tightly pressed on his chest. He then snaked an arm around Stiles's waist and hands on his stomach area. He formed a fist with his left hand and placed it above Stiles's ribs and used his right hand to firmly cover his fist

"Wha..." Stiles's eyes were huge as he struggled to free himself but soon Derek's words softly brushed against his ears "Stay calm. It's okay...I know what I'm doing" he roughly started to pull inward and upward over Stiles's abdomen

Stiles gasped loudly at the first forceful pull but Derek didn't see anything coming out from his mouth so he repeated his action again only for Stiles to gasp again

Derek constantly repeated sharp and quick pull of upward and inward hoping the boy wouldn't faint. He noticed several whispers behind his back and wondered whether some of them were even taking pictures of him saving the boy. He couldn't wait to read the headlines of tomorrow's paper 

"Local Hero saves a boy from choking" 

Stiles couldn't breathe, now that his chest was painfully restricted by strong arms. He would have complimented the man for his biceps if he wasn't having trouble breathing "St...Stop" he faintly whispered between the hard pulls

Derek then gave one hard and heard a definite snap and a loud scream tore from Stiles's mouth

Oh God...did he break the boy's ribs?

"What the hell is going on here!?" Scott came running towards the pair and yanked Stiles off Derek's hold "Let go of him! What are you doing!?" 

Stiles went down grabbing his side and tears welled up in his eyes "Nnngh....okay that..really hurts" he muttered breathlessly

Scott glared at Derek "Why did you attack him? Are you crazy?" 

Derek was shocked "Attack him? I was saving his life!" 

"By crushing his ribs? What the hell is your problem dude?" Scott yelled and crouched down next to his friend and rubbed his back. He had gone for a washroom break and was stunned to see his friend getting attacked by a stranger "Hey Stiles...are you okay?" 

Stiles shook his head, leaning on Scott for support "I think... he broke my...ribs" 

"Shit!" 

Derek took a step back and stared at writhing boy on the floor. It didn't look like he was choking but then what was the sound he heard. He did notice one thing though. The boy was really cute with deep black eyes and dark thick hair and... 

Suddenly Derek's breath hitched. Something shifted inside him. A pleasant jolt passed through his body rushing all the way through his head. A tinkling sensation spread over his head and he gasped when he saw his own image on the right side of a glass

Few strands of his hair had changed its colour into dark blue 

Derek's heart thumped widely in his chest. He found his soulmate...the love of his life...his better half.. his..

"Awwww...." Stiles groaned again catching Derek's attention back to him 

Derek looked down and his jaw literally kissed the floor because Stiles's hair colour was matching his. This meant...

Stiles was his soulmate and he very nicely broke his soulmate ribs. He didn't know what to feel right now. Happy? Maybe but also scared and worried because he didn't know how to react in this situation. 

"C'mon Stiles. Let's get you to hospital" Scott helped Stiles up who was hunched over and hissing at every step they took. Derek really felt bad for his mate. He saw their retreating backs and rushed to help his mate "Wait! Let me help..." 

Scott turned to glare at Derek "You have done enough! Don't ever come near to him again. I swear I'll call the cops" 

"But..."

"I mean it! Stay away from him!" Scott wrapped an arm around Stiles and they left the cafe

Derek froze and saw his soulmate leave. How in the world will he tell the boy that they belong to each other after almost crushing him to death "Oh Good Lord... what have I done"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. Hope you guys like this next and last chapter to this story. Thank you each and everyone for reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Scott deposited his grunting friend on the front seat. Stiles was hunched over with his eues shut close in pain "What did..I ever do to him? It is a crime...to laugh at jokes now? Stupid guy.....Ouch! Scott get me...out of here!" he finished breathless

"Stop talking Stiles. Don't strain yourself" Scott pushed the the gear into drive and looked at the whining boy "What the...?" he trailed off with wide eyes as only now he noticed few strands of Stiles's hair had changed into dark blue. This only meant Stiles has found his soulmate. He must have had skin contact with his mate. But who? The only person he touched was him and....that guy who broke his ribs "Shit!" 

"Huh?" 

Scott kept staring at Stiles's head

"Scott! C'mon dude, I don't have ...magic healing. Take me to the doctor!" Stiles hissed glaring at Scott who finally gave a small nod "Yeah.. umm...sure yeah.. doctor it is" 

Scott drove to nearest hospital, mind debating whether or not should he tell Stiles the truth. He knew how sensitive Stiles was when it came to soulmates. His friend was already in pain and it would only hurt him more if he knew his soulmate was responsible for his agony. Maybe he should wait until Stiles got treated. Scott just couldn't understand why did the guy attack Stiles.

"He's never going to forgive me" Derek muttered as he got into his car. He slammed the door shut and shook his head "Who hurts his mate on the first meeting? Me Ofcourse! The biggest idiot in the world"

Derek rubbed his forehead "And what do I do after I find out that the cute boy is my soulmate? Nothing!" he threw his hands up in frustration "I let him leave. He was right infront of me and I couldn't even stop him"

Derek screwed his face "I gotta make things right. I can't loose you. I've to meet you and clear things out" he thought for a moment and started the engine "I know where I'll find you" 

HOSPITAL

"You have two broken ribs Mr Stilinski. It's going to hurt to breathe for couple of days, take slow and short breaths. I'll prescribe you few painkillers but you have to take it easy for atleast two weeks" the doctor explained, pocketing his hands

Stiles nodded sullenly

"You can go home after your friend had signed the discharge papers. If you face any other kind of trouble, come back immediately" 

"Thank you Doctor" 

Stiles closed his eyes when the doctor left and waited for Scott to come and drive him home. Barely five minutes later the door clicked and Stiles cracked his eyes open. He gasped when he saw it wasn't Scott at the door but the same guy who attacked him at the coffee shop "YOU!" 

"Hi" Derek waved with a sheepish smile

"How dare you come here!? I'm calling security. Someone help..." Stiles shouted as he tried to get up but Derek crossed the distance and clamped his hand over Stiles's mouth "Ssshhh!" 

Stiles tensed for a moment before he started struggling to get free "Mmmph..." he groaned in pain when his ribs protested at the strain

Derek looked around hoping no one around and looked down at his mate "Please don't shout. I just need to talk to you"

Stiles shook his head, eyes filiing with unknown terror. He was scared and confused at the same time, wondering why was the guy trying to hurt him. He again tried to break free but his attempts proved feeble because of his broken ribs

"Hey!" Derek hissed and Stiles froze "I'm going to remove my hand. I just want to talk okay. Can we do that like normal civilians?"

Stiles stared at Derek

"I won't hurt you. I just... oh god... please listen to me yeah? Please"

Stiles blinked

"Okay I'm going to take that as a yes? Yeah... okay.. umm.." Derek slowly pulled his hand back and Stiles took a deep breath "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you following me?" 

Derek frowned. It seemed Stiles didn't know they were soulmates "I.. actually... we're.." 

"How can a doctor hurt someone?" 

Derek taken aback "What?" 

Stiles pointed a finger at Derek's clothes "You're a doctor" 

Derek smiled sheepishly "Oh these are not real. I stole.. I mean I borrowed it..." 

"What!?" 

"In my defence they weren't letting me see you and I needed to make sure you were okay"

Stiles threw a glare "So you're a stalker now?" 

"What?" 

Stiles's eyes fell on Derek's blue strands and he shook his head "I feel bad for your soulmate. If he knew you're stalking me then...boy he is one unlucky dude" 

"What? No! Ofcourse not! Look ah.. what's your good name?" 

Stiles scoffed "Like I would tell my name to a stalker" 

"I'm not a stalker!" Derek raised his voice "For your FYI I'm a novelist by profession. I'm twenty three years old. My parents live in California and I've been living here for last five years. I'm a very introvert person so you can understand how hard it must have been for me to feign as a doctor and come here. But I had to okay! I've been waiting for you all my life. You're my soulmate and I know I've hurt you but I also promise this will be the last time I ever let even a frown settle on your face. I'll give you all the hapiness and love in the world and more. I won't..." 

"I'm your what?" Stiles asked with racing heartbeats. Derek pressed his lips not knowing what comforting words should he use next because it was clear his mate was on the verge of freaking out "Ah.. we're soulmates?"

"No! That's not possible.. how can you be my.. no no no... you attacked me for no reason and now you're telling I'm your soulmate?" 

Derek laughed awkwardly "Yup! Good to know we're on same page" 

"You're crazy! We cannot be soulmates" 

"Why not?" Derek almost pouted 

"For starters you hurt me"

"Technically that's your fault" 

"How is that even my fault!?" 

"One of the waiter said you were laughing but it sounded like a chok to me. You've a very weird laugh by the way. So if you see things positively, I'm a good guy over here who cares for humanity and wants to help everyone who is in trouble" 

Stiles looked at Derek like he had grown two heads. He choose to ignore his words since none of it made sense to him "Secondly.. our hair colour doesn't match and .."

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

Derek pulled his cell out and clicked Stiles's picture who frowned "Hey what are you doing?"

Derek showed the picture to his mate "Take a look"

Stiles shifted his gaze on the cell and felt his heart skip a beat. His hair had changed it's colour into dark blue strands that perfectly matched with the man standing infront of him. This meant this guy is telling the truth? He is my soulmate. Stiles's hand slowly raised to touch his hair, mouth feeling dry as sand and heart thumping wildly against his chest. He still couldn't believe he found his soulmate. Definitely not in the best way but still... 

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I swear it was an honest mistake. I really thought you were choking and I just wanted to help. I didn't mean to hurt you" Derek chuckled lightly "I couldn't even dream of hurting my mate. Infact I promise to protect you with my life. You happiness will always be top most priority and.."

"Mieczyslaw" Stiles interrupted and Derek paused "What?" 

"My name. Mieczyslaw" 

Derek and made a face "Messy what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and gently sat upright "It's Mieczyslaw but everyone calls me Stiles" 

Derek smiled "I like that... Stiles" he extended his hand "I'm Derek"

"It's nice finally meeting you Derek" Stiles spoke softly, shying at the touch of their hands. Derek relaxed and sighed "I'm glad you forgave me" 

Stiles chewed his bottom lip "So umm.. now what?" 

"For starters I'll give you a lift to your house and take care of you. Then order pizza and watch a movie or something?" 

"That sounds great" 

Derek smiled "Okay then let's..." 

The door opened with a loud bang and in walked John Stilinski with a deep frown on his face followed by Scott "Who the hell dared to hurt my son!?" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
